There are known conventional snow chains for passenger cars the construction of which is such as to require shifting or displacement of the vehicle when said chain is to be mounted on the respective tire. This shifting or displacement of the vehicle is done at least once and is time consuming and inconvenient, especially when there is a deep snow to be removed around the wheel or tire on which the snow chain is to be mounted.
In order to overcome the previously cited inconveniences of conventional snow chains various solutions have been proposed. Among other expedients for driving and starting in snow there are known those which have the form of laths arranged frontally on the wheel and generally screwed on the felly. These devices make impossible fast and quiet driving on a snow covered road. A further inconvenience is that the profile of the tire is not provided with engaging elements on its entire circumference, which causes nonuniform engagement of the wheel with the snow covered surface. A further snow chain for quick mounting without the need of vehicle shifting is composed of two frames of rectangular form which are bent accordingly to the profile of the tire. The frames are mutually connected by means of lateral chains and a net of transverse chain is arranged between said lateral chains. The known snow chain is tightened on the tire of the vehicle by means of a special straining device, only on the outer side of the vehicle wheel, while on the inner side of the wheel the frames are not connected between them and hence these frames can fall off the respective tire or wheel of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the frames are very massive and cause strong vibration during driving and the profile of the tire is equipped with chain only on two-thirds of its circumference. This kind of snow chain does not allow high driving speeds.
Another known snow chain for quick mounting comprises three J-shaped laths on which straight portions are pivotally connected by means of a rivetted bolt, while the bent portions rest on the profile of the tire. Between the laths there are arranged the lateral chains fastened to said laths by means of rivets and equipped between each other by a net of transverse chain extending approximately on two thirds of the tire's profile. During driving with this kind of snow chain one can feel strong jolts due to said laths are spaced apart by an angle of 120.degree..